


Talk To Me

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: "Hello,excuse me for my late arrival." Said Frankenstein as he entered"Oh hahaha no problem I'm a cool Lord! Isn't that right!" He said as he nudged the ravenhead male besides him who simply stared out of the window.The Lord stopped laughing and looked at Frankenstein"So as you know i'm not here for myself. Can we enter now?" The Lord said as he glanced towards the other male who wasn't moving from the window"Just the two of us?" Asked Frankenstein,looking at the unknown male. Why was the other ignoring the conversation and just staring out of the window? Or,most importantly, who was he?





	1. Let It Out,Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this'll be an A.U \>~>/💞💞💞💞 i hope you like this kind of thing because i certanly enjoy light A.Us where everything's similar yet so different xD
> 
> If you see any typos etc please point them out! 💞💞💞💞 >.>

Frankenstein yawned as he got out of his bed. This was going to be a long day for him most probably.  The blond slowly got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom in his room. Snice he wasn't living alone he had to make a private bathroom because excuse him,but he wasn't going to share anything let alone a toothbrush. As he was done with his daily routin he got dresssd and walked inside of the living room.  
  
He sat on the couch. First one to greet him was Tao "Hi boss!" Said the loud boy

"Hello boss,tea?" Asked Takeo

"Hello to the both of you. Yes tea would be rather pleasent. Where are Seira,Regis and M-21?" Asked the blond as he relaxed in his usual spot. 

If you were wondering how he'd met the boys and Seira,and let them live in his house well it's a long story. He has two jobs. He owns both a school and is a therapist. As a therapist he pretty much had countless abuse cases where the child had been abused by the parent but was way too scared to admit it. But this? This boy,M-21,was the worst he'd ever seen. 

  
First one he took in,M-21, was abused by his own father,Crombel, who abused him and his brother for years both physically and mentally. It went as far as  **killing** his older son and bringing the younger,M-21 for a therapy. When Frankenstein talked to the boy he noticed how scarred the boy was. All the marks,even needle marks. Apperantly Crombel was a doctor who tried expirimenting on his own children and when his brother died,M-21 forgot everything. And by everything he means complete amnesia. To this day,M-21 has no idea what his real name was,or what his brothers name was. He simply went by the letter M and his age aka 21.  
  
Now as to how he ended up living with Frankenstein. He had no close relatives and was over 18 so that meant he could take care of himself. How could a young man,with no memories and no family,mentally and physically scarred,possibily take care of himself? He couldn't.So he took the other in,gave him a job as a guard at the school he owned and slowly started to get used to company.

 

Next ones to come were Regis and Seira. They were Royals,the leaders of certan  parts of the world and Lords loyal servants. Their grandfather,Gejutel, had asked Frankenstein to take them in because they were travelling the world but found peace in Frankensteins school. They found him 'elegant' apperantly and a great company. Well he didn't complain. They looked like they weren't too full of themselves. Besides both of them helped around the house. Regis always washed the dishes and Seiras cooking was magnificent.  
  
Gejutel,knowing Frankenstein, probably warned them not to make any problems and to not trust him. Typicial of him honestly.  
  
Next that he took in were Tao and Takeo. Tao is one of the best hackers who found his location by hacking in his school system because of the organisation he worked for.  The organisation was the Union,where Dr.Crombel worked as well, and it was disguisting. Frankenstein, himself, used to work there until their intentions went the wrong way. Takeo was their assassin and he was supposed to take out Frankenstein when Tao found his location. Frankenstein knew that someone was following him and he simply watched to where that would lead. The sniper tried shooting at Frankestein but he missed for the first time in his life. Well not really missed but Frankensteins movement was almost invisible to an eye. He simply walked away that day.  
  
But then they kidnapped a group of his students,took M-21 with them, and he couldn't let them live.   
  
He firstly fought with Takeo who,before Frankenstein almost killed him, asked Frankenstein to help the children. The blond spared the sniper and hurried to save his students. As he entered the building where they were held captive he saw M-21 stand in the way and get almost beaten to death by the others and he lost it a bit. Frankenstein defeated almost everyone in the room besides the hacker.  
  
He looked at Tao who simply stared at him. Not out of fear but mostly out of curiousity and worry. After finding out that Takeo is still alive he hears Frankenstein telling him to grab his friend and bring him to the lab. The children that were kidnapped were now helping M-21 who was currently unconscious. Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Yuna, and Regis were worried about him and it was noticeable. What he didn't expect was Seira running inside to save her brother.He thought about his options and in the end he decided what to do.  
  
He told the children to follow him to his house and that he could help M-21.  
  
 He took care of both M-21 and Takeo until they were stable and returned to the living room where the worried children were. He explained everything to them and told them they'd have to drink a pill to forget everything that happened that night because otherwise it wouldn't be safe for them. They all hesitantly agreed.

After Takeo woke up Tao told him that the Union was going to kill his sister anyways even if they returned because they failed their mission. Takeo looked like he just found out he had cancer. 

Seeing ad the two struggled M-21 asked Frankenstein to take them in which he,of course, agreed on. They couldn't escape the Union without Frankensteins help.

Only ones that still have the memory of that night are Regis,Seira,Frankenstein,Tao,Takeo and M-21

And so here he was. With five people in his home. He wouldn't say that it's too bad snice like he said,everybody was helping. Tao,due to his intellegence, helped him lead the school while he was busy, and was a guard in his school,Takeo helped around the house and was a guard at school,and M-21 did the same,Seira cooked and Regis helped around.  
  
"Regis and Seira went with Shinwoo and others to play video games,M-21 is still asleep boss." Anwsered Tao,pulling him out of his memories "Alright then." Frankenstein said as he watched the talkative boy "Here you go." Said the sniper as he gave Frankenstein his tea "Thank you." He said politely as he took  the tea cup. The blond sipped quietly on his tea as he watched Tao annoy Takeo. The two were really close because they were partners even before. Takeos sister was kidnapped by the Union and he had to do everything they said. Which made Frankenstein quite sad. Damn the Union he was going to destroy it himself.  
  
"Boss." He heard Taos voice snapping him out of his thoughts yet again  
  
 "Yes?" Said Frankenstein in a questioning manner  
  
"You have an appointment at 9am if I'm right." Asked the hacker  
  
"Yeah?" Anwsered Frankenstein  
  
 "Well it's 8.30am." Said Tao  
  
"Damn! I got to go see you both later! If you make a mess **I will _kill_ you**."  Frankenstein spoke outloud as he ran out of the house

________________________________________

He arrived at the building where is office was five minutes late for the first time in his life and groaned. Today he had an important appointment with the Lord himself.  
  
"Hello,excuse me for my late arrival." Said Frankenstein as he entered

"Oh hahaha no problem I'm a cool Lord! Isn't that right!" He said as he nudged the ravenhead male besides him who simply stared out of the window.  
  
The Lord stopped laughing and looked at Frankenstein

"So as you know i'm not here for myself. Can we enter now?" The Lord said as he glanced towards the other male who wasn't moving from the window

"Just the two of us?" Asked Frankenstein,looking at the unknown male. Why was the other ignoring the conversation and just staring out of the window? Or,most importantly, who was he?

"Yes. I'd like to explain afew things." Said the Lord bringing Frankenstein back to reality

"Okay then,lets go."  
  
They both entered and Frankenstein sat in his chair

"Okay. So if I'm right,The boy you came with is the one you want me to help." Said Frankenstein as he looked inside the red eyes.

"Yes,indeed. He's...someone i wanted to protect from the world but failed. Something like a son or a nephew you could say." Said the Lord as continued staring inside of the blue eyes

"Okay then. Traumas? Depression? Anxiety?" Asked the Therapist as he broke the eye contact to look at the papers infront of him

"No. Well. Yes,but not really? He had to kill his brother because he and some of the leaders who were close to my boy planned on killing me and my daughter because they wanted to take over. Raizel,and afew of the Knights defeated them,but he was the one who killed his brother.From then he distanced himself from everybody,including me. He won't leave his mansion and when he does it's only because I ordered him to come and talk to me. He declines living in the Castle and sometimes he even declines leaving his room even if it's an order.I wish for him to be the next ruler but..yet he even declines that" Said the other worryingly. 

  
This left the blond stunned. Wait so,this boy, or a young man better said,had to kill his own brother and watch as his close friends died just to protect the Lord and his daughter? And then distanced himself from others? Well if this wasn't another shade of fucked up then he had no idea what was.  
  
Rules here were simple. If someone killed and was royalty or had a better cause no one could do anything about it,if it wasn't against the Lords wishes of course. That's why he hated royals. But this was in order to protect so Frankenstein had split thoughts on it.

"He also seems to be skinnier than usual which worries me." Said the Lord as he looked down.

 

Frankenstein never saw the Lord this sad.

Yes Frankenstein knew the Lord but only because of his best friend Ragar Kertias passing. He was killed by the traitors as he found out later on. He had two sons but from then Frankenstein distanced himself from the Royals because,in his opinion, no one besides Ragar was worth shit.

"Should i talk to him now?" Asked Frankenstein as he looked at the Lords eyes again

"Yes..but don't tell him that I've told you everything. Let him open up to you,please.." begged the Lord

He sighed "Okay."

 When the Lord and Frankenstein walked out they saw Raizel still staring out the window "It's time to go in,okay?" Asked the Lord as he puts a hand on the boys shoulder

"....." all he got was a quick nod. The Lord sighed and started walking away 'Please' he mouthed as he looked at Frankenstein one last time before leaving  
  
Raizel slowly took a step towards Frankensteins office then another,and another,and another. Frankenstein felt somehow compelled to the man.

"..." as the ravenhead entered the office the blond could only cough and walk to his chair

"Sit,make yourself comfortable" said Frankenstein

"...." the boy took a seat right infront of Frankenstein

"Okay. Whats your full name?" Asked the blond as he stared into the blood red orbs

"....Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." Said Raizel as he stared back,his eyes hazy.

"Okay,Raizel, do you know why you're here?" Asked the blond with a smile

"...." a nod. So not very talkative huh?

"Would you like a drink?" Tried Frankenstein again

"....." another nod. This'll be hard.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked as he got up

"..Tea." simply stated Raizel as his eyes followed Frankenstein "With lots of sugar." He added.Oh so Raizel liked sweets?

"What about a snack with the tea?" Asked Frankenstein as he grabbed the phone

"...no thanks." Anwsered the boy shyly.

"Okay then." He quickly dialed his assistant "Two teas in my office please." He said "Okay now," Frankenstein started ",what would you like to talk about?" Asked the blond

"....I...." the other shyly started but stopped

"You can talk to me about anything,you know?" He reassured Raizel with a smile.

Just as Raizel opened his mouth they heard a light knock.

The assistant brang them tea and quickly left the room after reciving a glare from Frankenstein

"Here you go." Frankenstein said as he passed the sweeter tea to Raizel.

"Thank you.." He said as he brang the tea cup to his mouth.

The boy quietly sipped on his tea and stared out of the window. He looked like he was around the same age as his students to be honest which made Frankenstein sad.  
  
Phone ringing brang both of them out of their thoughts. Frankenstein looked down to find out that Tao was calling him he quickly picked up,trowing Raizel an apologetic look

"Hey boss Shinwoo just knocked himself out while playing football." Yelled Tao in his ear

"Okay,christ stop yelling in my ear." Started Frankenstein "I leave you to lead the school one day. One day. Is he okay?" Asked the blond as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Yes,he's fine but just thought to tell ya. How did the appointment go?" Asked the hacker curiously

"The appointment is still going on Tao." Said Frankenstein annoyed

"Oh...Sorry boss.." Tao said with fear clear in his voice

"We'll talk about this later." Said Frankenstein as he hung up  
  
"...School?" Asked Raizel curiously

"Ah. Yes. I am also a headmaster at my school,you see." Said Frankenstein

"......Can...i possibly go there?" Asked Raizel shyly as he took a sip of the tea.

This took Frankenstein by suprise. Why would a royal want to go to his school? Let alone someone who the Lord wanted to take over after his death?

"I...never got a chance..to interact with others my age..." said the boy

"Yes,Of course you could. If the Lord and your parents allow it ,of course." Said Frankenstein

"My parents are dead." Simply stated the boy as he took another sip. Wow way to go Frankenstein.  "As for the Lord i think he'd like the idea." Said Raizel again after a break.

"Okay then. I'll talk to the Lord about it." Said Frankenstein with a smile. 

 

This'll be a long day indeed.


	2. It feels as if nothing's easy,it'll never be. That's alright let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being in his room meant that he probably won't be able to sleep anyways. He headed for his lab and started his work,may as well get something done while the annoying red eyed blond was taking his goddamn room and acting as if it was his own. If he finds anything on the floor he'll kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! :D this'll be my version of Noblesse but it'll be quite similar to the original thing. This'll have more ships and my own touch to the story. Yknow. That's why it's an A.U :') i reeaallly hope that you'll like this because it takes time and effort ;^; 
> 
> If you see any typos etc please point them out 💞💞💞💞💞💞>.>

______________________________________

The rest of their time togheter went by faster than Frankenstein imagined. Raizel was quietly sipping on his tea and staring out of the window while Frankenstein's finally done some paperwork.

  
That is until the Lord burst inside of the office with a grin on his face "Hey there Peacock,Raizel!"  
  
"I- what?" Frankenstein turned around and blinked  
  
"Peacock san!" The Lord all but giggled trying to be serious. This made Frankenstein facepalm. Hard.  
  
" So did you guys have fun?" He asked as he trew an arm around Raizel who was still looking through the window

"It has been pleasent." Said Frankenstein with a soft smile

"Lord..." said Raizel as he turned around with a hazy expression ",can i attend the school that Frankenstein owns?" Asked the boy

"You..wish to attend it?" Asked the Lord suprised

"If you'd allow it.." said the ravenhaired male

"Of course i would! I was just surpised to see you request something like that haha!" The Lord said with a large grin on his face

"He said that he wished to interact with kids his age Lord. I see no harm in it" anwsered Frankenstein

"But where would he stay?" Asked the Lord worryingly "Who'd take care of my poor Raizel!" He whined dramaticlly

"I have many free rooms in my house. I could take him in." This suprised all three of them if Frankenstein was honest. He'd take an unknown person who killed his own brother in his house? Well a killer who had to do it and who looks like he hasn't slept in weeks or eaten a good meal in a while...poor boy. Frankenstein will try his best to help him.

"You'd do that for my Raizel?" Asked the Lord after he shook himself from the shock

"Yes I would." Said Frankenstein as he trew a smile towards Raizel who shyly returned it

"Would you be comfortable with it?" The Lord asked as he turned to Raizel who just gave a quick nod

"Ah. Did he talk at all?" Asked the Lord as he sighed

"Yes he did. That's how i found out he wanted to go to the school in the first place you old bugger." Frankenstein said annoyed

 

 The Lord turned to Raizel "Wah! Pacock is mean so watch out okay!?" He said as he shook the other "If you do anything that displeases my Raizel i swear.." The long haired male said while glaring

"You'll what" Frankenstein said returning the glare and the Lord could swear he saw the devil himself

"N-nothing! I know you'd never!" He shot back

  
When they agreed on time when Raizel was going to arrive at the mansion and the details Frankenstein sighed and called Tao

 

"Tell everyone to be at home tonight. We'll have a new member to our household." He said

"Oh who's that? Someone you know?" Asked Tao curiously

"I'll explain everything when i arrive,bye." Frankenstein quickly cut the line to stop Tao from questioning him further

* * *

  
"Boss!" Tao literally jumped him when he arrived home  
  
"Who are they? She? He? Are they hot??!" The hacker was glowing with curiousity

"It's a he,Tao would you get off of me now?" Asked the blond annoyed

"Besides we still have to talk about something." He said with a glare "About how you called me while i was in the middle of the appointment." Frankenstein said,and if looks could kill,Tao would have been underground.

"S-sorry boss.." the other hacker tried but the other already smacked him "Where are the others?" He asked with an innocent smile

"Ow....in the living room.." said the other as he rubbed his head.Raizel asked Frankenstein to not tell them that he's a Royal. But..snice Seira and Regis are here they'll probably notice anyways...? Well anyone would from the red eyes....  
  
"Hello everyone. Like you know,we'll have another member. He'll also attend the school." Said Frankenstein. There were gasps and jaws dropping and Frankenstein can't blame them. He would never take in a random person.

"Is he the one you had an appointment with this morning?" Asked M-21

"Yes that's him." Anwswred the blond

"Oh so is he like M-21?" Asked Regis not being able to hold it back

"...No. No he is not." Said Frankenstekn

 

"Oh..Then...why are you taking him in?" Frankenstein sighed

"Are you seriously doubting me and questioning my desicion?" Asked the blond and Regis quickly shook his head,not wanting to die

"Okay now,any questions that aren't stupid?" He asked as he sat on the couch besides Takeo with Tao joining him while mumbling and rubbing his head

"Um. What's his name?" Asked Seira

"Should you really be asking me that? Ask him when he arrives." Frankenstein sighed as he relaxed.

  
  
At the exact time as he closed his eyes the doorbell rang

"I'll go get the door." Said Tao

"No wait," Frankenstein said as he got up "I'll do this." He added as he went for the door

"Peacock chan!" The long haired male jumped on him.

Jesus christ whats up with all this jumping for christ sake?? "Get off old bugger. Where's Raizel?" Asked the blond as he searched for the boy.

When he noticed him he was wearing a white button up with light grey pants and a silver earring. The Royal was,little to say,handsome. The slim figure and the raven hair were attractive as it was,the sharp jaw and beautiful red eyes were just a plus.

"..." the boy noticed Frankenstein staring at him and Frankenstein wanted to die right there on the spot. He was looking at his future student. Raizel only shyly blushed and glanced away

"Boss! Is the Old Bugger going to live with us?" Asked Tao as he put an arm around Frankenstein who pushed the Lord off of him and smacked Tao yet again

"How dare you both call the Lord an old bugger!" Asked Regis with a gasp

"Wait. The Lord?" Asked M-21

"Yes! That's the Lord!" Yelled Regis

"Okay will you both shut the hell up? There's no way in hell I'm letting this old bugger in my house." Simply stated Frankenstein

"Awe...Peacock...you're so mean..." the Lord dramaticlly sighed

"Will you just stand there or will we help Raizel settle in?" Asked the blue eyed man as he rolled his eyes

"Yeah haha! Lets go inside!" Said the Lord as he dragged the poor boy inside.

  
 Frankenstein was finally getting a break but then someone decided to bother him.

"Okay how do you know the Lord?" Asked Tao as he pulled him back

"Long story." Said Frankenstein as he walked off hoping to catch a minute for himself. He can't wait to go to his room tonight.

"Hello Raizel. Can you intruduce yourself to these dumbasses." Said Frankenstein as he stopped the Lord from dragging the boy and slowly led them to the living room

"...My name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel..." said the boy,clearly uncomfortable with all the noise.

______________________________________

As they finished their talking,and after the Lord explained some quick lie about how Raizel got bored of just staying at his mansion and about how he wanted to see the school,Frankenstein finally turned to the ravenhead "Okay. Would you like me to show you your room?" Asked the blond with an apologetic smile

"..." a quick nod from Raizel was enough

"Okay. Snice your new companion is tired i expect you all not to bother him. **Is that clear?** " Asked Frankenstein with a glare

"Yes boss!" Said Tao while others nodded. What was he going to do with the loud hacker he wondered with a smile.  
  
".....Can i have something to drink.." asked Raizel after they finally arrived to his room. The boy looked quite happy with it.

There was a window right besides one brown desk,the walls were black and white and the giant bed was white with pure black silky sheets.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first?" Asked Frankenstein.

"If it won't bother you to make something.." said Raizel as he,yet again stared at the floor.

"Of course It won't!" The blond tried to brighten the other with another smile but sadly,it didn't work.

"If you need me for anything else,even to just talk,do not hesitate. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and prepare something for you quickly. Okay?" He asked the boy who smiled

"...thank you.." he said as he sat on the bed  
  
Frankenstein quickly thought what to prepare for a short amount of time till an idea popped up in his head. Ramen. He wasn't sure if the Royal ever even had ramen and frankly he didn't see Raizel as someons who'd reject eating it.  
  
After bringing him the ramen he was pleasently suprised to find out just how much Cadis liked it. He watched with a smile playing on his lips as the other ate it "Thank you." The boy politely said after eating it all.

"You're welcome."

"I'm happy to know that you love ramen." Said Frankenstein as he took the empty dish

"..I do. It tastes amazing." Said the boy as he,for the first time showed something that wasn't a poker face. He almost smiled. Wow that was a suprise. So Raizel loves ramen that much?

"Do you want tea?" Asked the blond

"...." a nod. Damn he really wants Raizel to open up.

As he walked downstairs he thought about what the Lord said. The boy was sitting in his mansion staring out of his window for god knows how long and now he wants to go to a school? Well it wasn't really suprising. Frankenstein just hoped that Raizel gets accepted by others.  
  
As he finished preparing the tea he headed upstairs where the boy was. He gave the other a room besides his incase Cadis had nightmares due to the PTSD or something similar. Frankenstein wasn't sure how was the boy holding strong against all of the stress. He really had no idea. While he had his own problems and stress,this boy had to kill his only left family because of that old goddamn bugger. Dark Spear was nothing against that.

The thing gave him nightmares,yes, but the fact that he took it for greater cause,gave him strenght to fight it. Dark Spear is the weapon made by the Union which absorbs souls and bodies inside of it. It's made to look and act almost exactly like a Soul Weapon,but it would absorb his master and the souls of others unlike the Soul Weapons that the Royals used. He took it from the Union because the Union wanted to use it for evil causes,to take innocent lifes which was the reason why Frankenstein left. That brang him other memories about how he met Ragar and it brang a smile to his lips.

  
 He knocked lightly and entered the room "Your tea," he said as he passed the tea cup to Raizel

"...Thank you." The other said with a soft smile on his lips a suprise. But a pleasent one.

"You're welcome" he said with his own smile widening

"I was wondering,do you by any chance know who Ragar is?" Asked the boy suprising Frankenstein.

Seeing the surpised expression on the blonds face he explained further

"Ragar told me,before he passed,that he had a friend whose name is Frankenstein. When the Lord firstly asked me to go on a therapy i declined but then i heard that the therapists name was Frankenstein and that the Lord knew you. So i was curious if you were Ragars old friend.." Raizel said calmy as he sipped on his tea.

This was the most the other talked so Frankenstein was eager to carry on the conversation "Yes that'd be me. I hope Ragar told you only the good things haha.." said Frankenstein with a smile

"Yes...well he also told me you took great burden upon yourself by taking a cursed imitation of a Soul Weapon with you from an organisation with ill thoughts..."

this took the blond by suprise.

So Ragar trusted this kid with such an information? When he and Ragar spoke about Soul Weapons, Ragar told him they are connected deeply with their soul and that they get passed on for generations. They give great power and long life to their owners,hence why the owners of those weapons are called Royals.

Did this boy own a Soul Weapon already? It wouldn't be suprising snice even Seira,the young girl she was,had gotten a soul weapon.

"That is indeed correct." Said Frankenstein after awhile

"..." the boy frowned with concern "It gives you pain even as we speak,doesn't it.." he more stated than asked

"Yes it does. But it's nothing to worry about,I'm sure you have greater worries,like that old bugger." Said Frankenstein with a grin. Raizel had a pure soul if he was worrying about Frankenstein after only knowing him for such a short amount of time.

"...the Lord indeed makes everyone worry." Said the ravenhead with a sigh

"I'll leave you to rest then. Tommorow's your first day of school afterall." Said the blond as he headed for the doors.

_______________________________________

As he entered his room he noticed that the lights were on and that a very annoying blond was in his bed

"You motherfuc- what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Frankenstein as he glared at the Lord who was currently getting crumbs all over his expensive silky sheets. "

Oh ahaha I'll stay over for awhile!" Said the Lord not facing away from his book

"...That's not what i asked. Why are you in my room?" Asked the blue eyed man as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Uh hahaha i liked this room the most." Said the Lord as he put the chips and his book on the nightstand and laid his head on Frankensteins soft pillow.

God give him patience

"I'm not going anywhere." Said the Lord sensing that Frankenstein was about to kick him out of his room

"You know what? I don't have the energy for this." Said Frankenstein as he headed for the doors

 "Oh Peacock, be a sweetheart and turn the lights off on your way out thank you haha!" The Lord yelled as Frankenstein gave up.

"Oh fuck you." Said the other as he slammed the door.

These people were trying to bring him to his early grave he swears to god. 

  
Not being in his room meant that he probably won't be able to sleep anyways. He headed for his lab and started his work,may as well get something done while the annoying red eyed blond was taking his goddamn room and acting as if it was his own. If he finds anything on the floor he'll  **kill** him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! This took me hella lot of time because of a lag ;___; 
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any typo etc please point it out! 💞💞💞💞💞:D


	3. Anxiety,tossing turning in your sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed as Frankenstein thought about his weaknesses and strengts. His biggest weakness was the Dark Spear itself. How ironic,the blond thought, it was also his biggest strenght. When he felt strange warmth he looked down. Raizel was sound asleep and cuddled up against Frankensteins chest breathing softly. His own eyes started closing from the tiredness and he lets it overtake him. His lids are feeling heavy and his breath slows down,he sighs softly as the sleep takes over him. 
> 
> Yes. At this very moment he was fragile. As fragile as a leaf. Ready for the window to blow him away from his tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh it feels kind of rushed but belive me i tried...;_; anyways i really love the song Talk To Me. Thats what this whole story was inspired by. Please hear it out. It's by cavetown ;0
> 
> If you see any typos please point them out! 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞^.^

Frankenstein walked to Raizels room to wake the other up. This'll be his first day in school and Frankenstein had no idea if the boy set the alarm or anything. He softly knocked once,twice, and got inside

"Cadis." He softly called as he got inside of the room. What he saw was going to be carved inside of his head for a long time. 

The beautiful raven hair spread on those white pillows,the black blanket covering most of the skin but showing the beautiful pale neck and shoulder,those red eyes closed and a calm expression on the usually emotionless face.

He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over to the Royal "Cadis." He said softly as he kneeled besides the bed "Wake up. School will be starting in an hour." The blond said again

"Mmm...." the sleepy ravenhead turned away from the noise exposing his naked collar bone

"Raizel.." said Frankenstein as he gently touched the others shoulder

"Wake up." He said and lightly shook the boy. The red orbs slowly opened,the eyes stared at the blue skies and opened the rosy mouth

"Mmm..?" The sleepy gentle voice sounded confussed and Frankenstein couldn't help but chuckle

"It's time to get ready for school." He said with a smile

"Oh..." the other whispered as he slowly sat up,exposing his naked upper body

"You should get dressed. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Asked Frankenstein as he tried not to stare at the pale skin

"....I don't have a uniform..." said the boy,still rubbing his eyes,trying to rub the sleep out of them

"Oh..." the cuteness of this action had Frankenstein in awe ",follow me then. There should be some spare uniforms in my room." Said the blond,hoping that the Lord left his room

"Mhm.." Raizel hummed in agreement as he got up in his underwear like it was the most normal thing. Well for the boy it probably was. Frankenstein turned around and started walking towards the doors with a very sleepy ravenhead behind him.  
  
When they got in the room Frankenstein was pleased to find out that the Lord woke up and probably went downstairs. He opened his drawer where the uniforms were and tried to find the right size for the slim male. When he did he passed it to the ravenhead who thanked him politely. The blond smiled at the boy and told him that he'll be headed downstairs to see if Seira prepared breakfast.  
  
As Frankenstein walked down he heard serval voices,the Lord,Tao and of course Takeo trying to smack some sense in Tao,which will never work,but hey,Frankenstein was glad that Takeo kept on trying.

"Boss!" Yelled the hacker as he waved

"Peacock!" The Lord joined in when he saw Frankenstein heading downstairs

"Old Bugger was telling us how you fell in a toilet once!" Tao giggled like a little girl

"Oh, did he now?" Asked the blond with an innocent smile and dark aura around him

"I-I didn't I swear! Why would i ever hahaha!" The Lord tried as he his behind Takeo

"You so did!" Tao said again and Frankenstein sighed. Is it too late to kick them both out?

Behind him followed quiet and elegant steps of a,still,very sleepy Royal.  
  
Raizel yawned as he glanced around the room. Frankenstein and he were both on the bottom of the stairs,Tao was chatting with the blond and the Lord was hiding behind Takeo which probably meant he angered Frankenstein somehow  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead!" Tao cheerfully said as he noticed Raizel  
  
The boy nodded,rubbing his eyes. The uniform looked quite good on the Royal and everyone with eyes could notice it. Regis was currently helping Seira set up the table,M-21 was sitting down and mumbling something about idiots and the Lord went from hiding behind Takeo to sitting down on a chair and eating. Tao was still talking about something but Frankenstein was way too tired to even hear the other. Yes,he didn't need to sleep but that didn't mean that he didn't want to sleep. Besides this is the second sleepless night he had and he swears to god that he'll strangle someone. He walked to a chair at the very end of the table,as far away from the Lord as possible. Raizel sat right besides him and Frankenstein smiled knowingly

After they ate Frankenstein told Regis,Seira,Tao,Takeo,M-21 and Raizel that it's time to get going and got up.

"Regis,Seira. I'll leave Cadis to the two of you." Said Frankenstein as he started walking towards the doors. He needs to get the paperwork done and that'll take most of his time today.  
  
Raizel glanced towards the two who were supposed to take him to school were still chatting between eachother. They were clearly pureblood Royals,because of their eyes.

When he snapped out of his thoughts they were already going so he hurried up and followed them. He was excited for school,because he didn't lie when he said that he wasn't able to live a normal life. He wanted to get a taste of it,even if it killed him.

 

When they got to the school Raizel took a notice of how beautiful and big the building was. It sent chills down his spine. He loved views like this one. He noticed that the others started moving so he followed them,not wanting to get lost. He then noticed Tao,Takeo and M-21 standing there in uniforms. So they were guards? Oh.

He entered the building and looked around. The whole school had long halls which were filled by  many students.

When they arrived at the classroom the class had already started. Regis knocked on the doors once then got in."Why are you late?" Asked the teacher as he glared at them "The chairman gave us the task to show the new student around." Simply stated Regis as he walked to his seat. Seira took her own seat and Raizel was infront of the board,because he still had no idea where he was supposed to sit. He was still kind of sleepy. "What's your name?" Asked the teacher as he glanced towards Raizel "...Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." Said the boy "Uh..okay...Raizel. Take a seat." Said the man,clearly confussed about the unusual name. Raizel looked around the classroom and noted that there was a free seat besides the window. He slowly and elegantly walked towards the seat and sat down. So far he really liked this place.

  
  
When the school finished some of his classmates including Seira and Regis went to a strange place and played unknown games...he didn't really like tehnology and he had no idea how to play this video game but still gave it his best. He still died countless times and sighed.

When they finally headed home he was exausted. He needed to go to his room and just drop on the soft,silky sheets.

"Hey boss the kids are home!" Said Tao when he noticed them

"Finally!" Yelled the Lord as he jumped on Raizel  "I was worried that something happened to my Raizel!" The Lord sobbed annoyingly. Raizel only sighed

"Okay will you get off old fart? You are squeezing the will to live out of him." Said Frankenstein from the table where he sipped on tea

"Rai was quite friendly with everyone." Said Seira with a smile

"Oh so he's got a nickname?" Asked Frankenstein with a smile playing on his lips

"Rai? They grown up so fast!" Cried the Lord as he lets go of the poor boy

      ____________________________________

  
"Hi there. Did you have fun?" Asked Frankenstein as Raizel took a seat in the living room across him

"..Yes...It was pleasent." Said the boy shyly as he looked at the full teacup

"Take it. Tao will probably leave it anyways,he's not a fan of tea." Said Frankenstein "...." a nod. The boy was actually one of Frankensteins favourite people in the house. The ravenhead made almost no noise and that was a great quality. Atleast one of his companions knew not to get on his nerves.

"Oh, Peacock, I'm taking your room again!" Said the Lord while giggling

".....should i just kill you?" Asked Frankenstein,dark aura growing around him

"Bleh,you wouldn't! I'm a Lord hahhaha!" The red eyed blond said

" Raskreia can easly take over." Said Frankensteim with a creepy grin

"C-calm down Peacock! You can sleep in any other room!" Said the Lord while sweatin

"I don't want to....besides every room is taken" Said Frankenstein ",And i don't plan on sharing a room with anybody. So  **don't.you.dare.go.in.my.room.** " said Frankenstein with a growl

"...You can take my room and i'll take the couch." Said Raizel as he tapped on Frankensteins shoulder

The blond blinked "You don't need to do that. That slug will just give me back my room." Said Frankenstein as he calmed down.

Raizel stared at Frankenstein with puppy-like eyes,not giving up,knowing that the Lord won't give the other his room back.

"...Fine." sighed the blond "We can share." He added calmly

"...There's no need for that." Said Raizel smiling to himself for his victory

"No,I insist." Frankenstein said with a smile

"....As you wish." Said Raizel  
  
Frankenstein turned around and looked at the Lord "But you. You goddamn annoying old piece of-" he stopped remembering that the children were here "I will take care of you later." He said as he glared daggers inside of the others head

"Yeah sure,but that'll make Rai sad! Would you do that Peacock?" said the Lord dramaticlly.

"You're such a drama queen." Said Tao with a giggle

* * *

 

"Dinner is ready." Said Seira as she got out of the kitchen

"Ah! Your cooking is always so good!" Said Tao as he licked his lips

"..." Seira blushed and smiled at the hacker.

Takeo glared at Tao and smacked him

"Lets go eat then." Said Frankenstein supressing a laugh at the snipers jelousy

"Yeah. I don't know about you guys but I'm as hungry as a wolf." Said M-21 

And Frankenstein couldn't help but remember that he still hasn't told the grey eyed man that he had a freaky werewolf heart inside of himself. He'll tell him at the next checkup probably.

"This is delicious!" The Lord said as he swallowed a mouthful of food

"Thank you.." said Seira,blushing again at the praise. Regis was in awe for his sister to get praised by their Lord himself while Raizel was eating elegantly.  
  
Frankenstein looked around the table and smiled to himself. Yes they were loud and annoying,yes he wanted to kill them 50% of the time,but he couldn't imagine going back to the lonely life he lived before. He'd tried closing himself away from others because of the Dark Spear. Also he couldn't trust anybody after Ragars death..pretty much he thought that being alone was better for both him and his 'lover'. "....." he noticed the ravenhead staring at him he tilted his head confussed as to why until he noticed that he'd dozed off. Others haven't noticed and were chatting between eachother while eating. Frankenstein looked back at Raizel who was now laying on his hands infront of his plate. Poor boy was probably exhausted.  
  
After eating everybody headed their way. Tao was currently hanging upside down on the couch while trying to find a good movie on the TV,Takeo was sitting besides the other with Regis and Seira sitting on the couch besides them. M-21 went to his room and the Lord went to Frankensteins room, taking one of Taos laptops with him.

Raizel yawned yet again but he wasn't moving from his chair. He was probably waiting for Frankenstein to go first so they could agree on the bed arrangement because Rai seemed like that type of a person who wouldn't like to bother anyone or to step in anyones personal space.

"Rai. If you wish you could go to bed." Said Frankenstein "I'll join you in a short while." He said to the boy with a welcoming smile

"...." a small hum and a graceful nod.  
  
He watched as the boy went upstairs

"Boss! Me,Takeo and M-21 will go to the theater tommorow there's a good movie going on!" Yelled the hacker from the couch

"Okay. I expect you not to wake me if it isn't a life or death situation. Is that clear?" Asked Frankenstein as he headed upstairs. Finally a Saturday. That was one of Frankensteins favourite days because he'd finally have a day for himself.  
  
 When he arrived inside of the room he saw  the boy sitting besides the window and staring at the night sky. He joined the ravenhead and looked through the window. The stars were shinning bright and clouds were travelling to the big full moon making it as hazy as the red eyes that glanced at it. He had no idea where to look,the stars or the beautiful red orbs that were watching them with such a fascination like he never saw something as gorgeus as the sky above them even tho he probably saw it a thousand times.

The hobby of staring out of the window may become an addiction to Frankenstein as well.

"What side of the bed do you wish to take?" Asked Raizel snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine with eighter." Said Frankenstein with a smile

"...hmm.." the boy hummed as he thought "...Could i take the right side?" Asked the ravenhead as he glanced away shyly

"Of course." anwsered the blond. The boy looked like he was about to ask something but then closed his mouth

"Hm?" The blond tilted his head questioningly

"....I...could i borrow a shirt because i feel uncomfortable sleeping in the ones that the Lord packed for me..." Asked the ravenhead shyly

"Of course." Said the blond with a smile. The Lord was a dumbass who probably forgot to pack some comfortable clothes for the boy.  
  
After he got back from his room he was...annoyed. The Lord has annoyed the living hell out of him if he was honest.

"Here you go." Said the blond as he passed his shirt to Rai

"...Thank you.." the boy said as he took the shirt and put it on the desk. He took off the uniform and packed it,and put it on the desk gently. The ravenhead then took Frankensteins shirt and trew it on.

The shirt was,little to say, afew sizes too big for the lean male. He took his pants off and put them on the chair sitting besides the desk and walked to the bed laying down.

The beautiful black hair laid on the pillows. He pulled the blanket over himself and sighed gently,tired and sleepy he closed his eyes waiting for the sweet sleep to take over him. The blond felt compelled to watch the other as he laid on the bed. Such beauty should be forbidden. Frankenstein would be lying if he said that he didn't find Raizel gorgeus.

He took off his shirt and laid on his side of the bed. The sweet scent of Raizel tickled his nostrils and the temptation to run his hands through the silky-looking hair was almost too strong. He closed his eyes hoping to chase the strange need away.

How long was it? How much time did pass by as Frankenstein slept alone in his bed? Years. The fact that he hasn't felt a warm body besides his own in such a long time could be the reason for such a weird temptation to pop up. The biggest weakness possible would be getting a warm body to be besides you. A warm body that you could always cuddle up next to and just feel like you've got something to protect and keep it as yours.  
  
Time passed as Frankenstein thought about his weaknesses and strengts. His biggest weakness was the Dark Spear itself. How ironic,the blond thought, it was also his biggest strenght. When he felt strange warmth he looked down. Raizel was sound asleep and cuddled up against Frankensteins chest breathing softly. His own eyes started closing from the tiredness and he lets it overtake him. His lids are feeling heavy and his breath slows down,he sighs softly as the sleep takes over him.  
  
Yes. At this very moment he was fragile. As fragile as a leaf. Ready for the wind to blow him away from the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter ^^ stay tuned for more. There will be more relationships in this ;D i think you noticed which pairing i mean and there will be more in the future as well /~◇~/
> 
> If you see any typos etc please point them out!!💞💞💞💞>.>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the charming sapphires opened and looked at the lovely rubies. Frankenstein yawned softly and grinned at the ravenhead sleeply
> 
>  Rai could swear that those blue eyes held the beauty of ocean and skies combined with the finest sapphires. The eyes were dangerously addicting and Cadis felt as if he was the addict that would do anything just to see them. They had so much life and emotions in them that Raizel could swear that he could feel it. Feel every emotion he saw in those eyes. Feel the very life in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotttheeer...this'll be long. Soon enough there will be more works than just this one ;^) but there will be a sad sad sad SAD and fucked up one that im currently working on.
> 
> Anyways love yall and if you see any typos etc please do point it out! 💞💞💞💞💞💞>.>

When Raizel woke up,he woke up to a calming scent of flowers mixed with a deodorant and something he couldn't name.

The ravenhead found himself in a...strange position. His face was pressed at the crook of Frankensteins neck while his arms laid flat against the blonds chest with the others arm around him. Cold breeze was blowing through the open window,making the ravenhead shiver. He cuddled up closer and sniffed again. The calming scent filled his nostrils and he could already feel himself relaxing and falling asleep again. He felt a little bit ashamed because he overstepped Frankensteins personal space but it wasn't like he could move without awakening the tired man laying besides him.

The blanket felt soft on his skin and the scent was getting stronger and stronger as he took a deep breath. He was enjoying it,he just hoped that this wouldn't make the other uncomfortable. His cares were slowly fading away as the sleep creeped its way to Rai.

   _______________________________________

  
Minutes passed,even hours, as the two laid there,sleeping soundlessly,while holding onto the other and breathing in the mixed scent of eachother. It has been the best sleep they both had in a long time. Frankenstein had no nightmares from the Dark Spear,and Raizel couldn't see the past happen again infront of his eyes. It was mutual benefit really.

When Frankenstein finally woke from the deep sleep,he trew his other arm around Raizel subconsciously and took a breath. The calming smell of fresh roses and something even sweeter overtook him and he gently ran his left over the body besides him while pulling it closer with his right arm.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see a very red Rai staring back at him.

His sleepyness was gone that instant.

He quickly pulled his arms back and looked at the Royal.

The black hair was all over the pillow, the sight was breath taking really,the dazzling ruby eyes glanced at him,with a blush that almost matched their color that was painting the milky skin,the ravenhead clutched the blanket,hard,and pulled it over himself as he turned to the other side.

Oh boy Frankenstein might have a heart attack.

He slowly got out of the bed and quickly went to the desk grabbing his shirt. What time was it? He had no idea. Luckly no one woke him,and to be honest this was the best sleep of his life. He had no idea why but the Dark Spear hasn't given him even one nightmare,finally allowing him to have a dreamless sleep he wanted and needed. He trew the shirt on and went to the bathroom not noticing the others intense stare.

* * *

  
Raizel looked at the man that just got out of his bed. The first thing he noted were the blond curles that were currently messy. They looked even more breath taking than usual. He wondered if he should ask Frankenstein if he could run his hand through the others hair. It looked really soft and fluffy,somehow like a cats furr? His eyes started travelling downwards to the mans toned body. His blush became even deeper,spreading down his neck as he noticed that the man didn't wear a shirt. He quickly pulled the blanket up and over his head.

God. He was acting like some middle schooler.

He remembered those bright blue eyes that were staring him down in such a way that it made him feel like his entire being was set on fire.

He shivered slightly as he remembered it.

The ravenhead looked up and saw Frankestein trow his shirt on and walk out. Raizel tried to collect himself as he got up. The shirt on him made him feel like a child. It was way too big for him and it smelled just like the blond. He quickly shook his head and walked to his closet,searching for something to dress in. When he found it,he decided to go for something he usually wears. He took a white button up and light grey pants and got dressed. Thr clothes the Lord packed were the ones he usually wore,but the red eyed blond forgot the comfortable clothes that Raizel had in his drawer. Oh well...he could just use this shirt that Frankenstein gave him. The shirt was white and reached his underwear,it was simple and plain and held the calming scent of his owner. 

He sighed as he tried to chase the strange thoughts away

Raizel would be lying if he said that this wasn't the best sleep he had in awhile. He couldn't remember the last time he slept without the ghosts of his past haunting him even in his dreams.

Hence why he tried to skip it. Was it healthy? No.

Did it make him forget the past even if just for a bit? Yes

He always loved looking out of the window.

Looking at the world that he could never go to.

Looking at people that were full of joy.

Whenever he got close to someone he had to take their life with his own hands.

The fact that being close to others only meant suffering to the people he got close with made him scared. Scared of making connections with other people. A normal life was what he craved the most. The normal human life that was,oh so boring to others. And while he wished for the life he could never have,he understood perfectly that he had an important role for those lifes to be possible in the first place.

The ravenhead sighed sadly.

 

Raizel then thought about Frankensteins life.

He walked the path of self destruction and self loathing. The blond probably blamed himself for the weapon that was made by the organisation he was working for. He didn't know much about the man but from what he's heard from Ragar,Frankenstein was one of the most kind hearted humans that existed. Loyal,smart,fearless and brave. Kind and loving towards his friends as well. The way that his old friend talked about Frankenstein made him want to meet the other as well.

 

* * *

 

Frankenstein smiled to himself as he found out that there was no one home. Seira sent him a messege saying that she and Regis went out with Shinwoo and the other kids. M-21,Tao and Takeo were at the cinema watching some movie that came out. Takeo also texted him saying that the Lord came with them so they'll probably go for a drink afterwards which meant that they'll be gone until tonight or so. The blond hummed as he walked towards the couch.

Finally a day alone.

* * *

  
Raizel walked downstairs towards the couch where Frankenstein was currently sitting and reading a book while sipping on his tea. He was hungry but he didn't know how to approach the other. He quietly stood besides the white leather while looking at the gorgeous blond locks and well-built back.

  
Frankenstein noticed the presence behind him and smiled to himself. He'll try waiting for the ravenhead to approach him.

 

As the time passed he noticed that Raizel wasn't moving or saying anything he turned around and looked at the other. Icy sky met the blood filed and Frankenstein forgot how to breath for a moment. The crimson and scarlet mixed perfectly while the electric sapphires mixed with azure,widened in suprise.

The blond relased that he'd been staring at the  warm red eyes that were staring back with equal amount of adoration and for a moment Frankenstein thought he saw a faint rosy colour on that soft looking pale skin.

He quickly pulled himself togheter and smiled at the boy "Did you need anything?" He asked,his voice soft and gentle,pulling the other out of his thoughts

"...I was wondering if you could help me prepare something to eat." Said the ravenhead shyly while looking at his feet.

 

Gosh why was the boy so cute?

 

"You don't need to help. Please,just take a seat and I'll prepare some ramen for the both of us." Said Frankenstein with a grin

"....." Rai nodded and walked to the table elegantly. His steps were soundless and Frankenstein stared at the others body. Raizel was slim,the silky black hair fell to the lovely milky shoulders that were currently covered by a white button up. The ravenheads body was,little to say, appealing. But what Frankenstein was particularly fond of was the fact that the other was ready to do anything for others happiness. Raizel was the kind of guy who'd sacrifice his life,and lifes of the people close to him,for the greater cause and that kind of pureness should be protected at any cost. Frankestein pulled himself togheter and went to the kitchen to prepare the food. He really did seem to be fond of all the qualites the ravenhead held.

* * *

 

The Royal softly sighed as he stared out of the kitchen window.

The view from this window wasn't as good as it was from the room he was given by Frankenstein but it still had its charm to it. All the people walking downstreet and chatting  happly were quite pleasent to Raizel.

He heard the blond come inside and put the dishes on the white table that went perfectly with everything else in this house. The houseowner really had great taste. Everything was clean too. He really loved staying here...  
  
"Rai,the ramen will get cold." Said Frankenstein as he noticed that the other was in deep thoughts

"...mmhm" Raizel looked at the ramen and hummed as he took the chopsticks.

The boy ate gracefully and Frankenstein couldn't help but watch as the chopsticks brang the food to those rosy lips. You could say that he was just as obssesed with watching Raizel like the other was with staring out of the windows.

The other didn't seemed to mind so it was fine,right?

He took his own chopsticks and dug in. The ramen seemed to be Raizels favourite and Frankenstein swore that he'll find the best way to prepare ramen for the ravenhead. The ravenhead deserved it.  
  
When they finished eating Raizel looked out of the window. The admiring,yet sad look appeared in the red iris again. And Frankenstein couldn't help but wonder why. Why did those eyes always hold such sadness to them almost all the times?

The blue eyes looked at Raizel,staring down every inch of him,staring into his very being. The ravenhead hummed quietly as he continued staring out of the window. He was humming a sweet gentle melody that tickled Frankensteins ears. He closed his eyes and listened to the others voice,trying to guess the song the other was humming but not succeeding. He stopped trying and simply relaxed while he listened to the sweet yet sad melody that pulled at the strings of his heart like a harp played by the most beautiful angel.

The voice was luring him in like a mermaids song would.

The blue ocean opened yet again only to meet the red blood field staring right back at it. The quiet humming still hadn't stopped and Frankenstein felt compelled. He couldn't move an inch.  He could only stare at the rubies that looked so,so,so breathtaking from up-close. The blond locks fell to his face but he couldn't bother with them. Not when the song continued on. The melody went from gentle and charming to mournful. The humming then took a turn yet again and went to pure and sweet.

Frankenstein wanted to inch closer but was afraid that the other would fly away.

He wanted to reach out but was afraid that the ravenhead would just fade away from him.

So instead,he just looked at the scarlet eyes that stared right back at the electric skies.

Both of them were equally afraid of being alone but both of them knew that they should be,those who got close would just suffer anyways.....

Both were afraid of being attached,yet there was something like a string connecting them.

The humming continued on and Frankensteins eyelids felt heavy. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the table. He relaxed and let the melody take all of his thoughts away. The blond felt soft,warm hands make their way in his hair. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. All of the tension in his shoulders was gone. He lets  the voice and the hands take his worries away as he relaxes in his seat.

  
Raizel didn't know what've made him so bold. He knew that the blond didn't really like others touching him without his premission but he couldn't help himself. His hands found their way in the curls. The hair was indeed as soft as it looked. He felt the other relax completly and the ravenhead lets himself continue the humming as he runs his hands through the blond locks. He twirled the hair and stroked it gently,hoping that the other would let him do this more often. Frankenstein looked like he was enjoying this. His eyes were closed and all of his thoughts went from all over the place to not existing at all.

This was the most relaxed he'd seen the man ever snice he met him.

 

* * *

 

 

The gentle humming came to a stop after a short while and Raizel was suprised to find out that Frankenstein was asleep.

He continued running his hands through the others hair and gently got the blond curls off of his face. The face was calm and had a small smile on it and Raizel couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

The man seemed happy.

This was not one of those polite smiles he gave to everybody,no this was a smile made out of pure happiness.

The ravenhead laid his own head on his arm and looked at the man as he played with the blond locks. Will he wake up soon? He should probably move to the bed if he's tired. Sleeping like this may give him neck pain when he wakes up...

"...Frankenstein.." Raizel tried,his hand still running through the locks

"..." the charming sapphires opened and looked at the lovely rubies.

Frankenstein yawned softly and grinned at the ravenhead sleeply

"..." Rai blushed as he withdrawn his hand from the others hair and shyly smiled at the other. 

"...you should rest if you're still tired..." said the ravenhead as he maintained the eye contact

"I'm not really tired. Your voice just...relaxed me I guess." Said Frankenstein yawning right after

"What was the melody you were humming?" Asked the blond curiously

"...It's just something I used to sing when i got lonely at the mansion." Said Rai with a sad smile.

"Oh.." the blond almost frowned at the boy...he'd make sure the other would never be lonely again. Royal or not he seemed like a nice person,he had manners,unlike most people at this house

 _ ~~Also there was the fact that he felt drawn to the ravenhead~~_   ~~~~  
  
He continued staring at the Royal who stared right back at him. For afew moments they just stayed right there in comfortable silence as they stared at eachother.

Why did Frankenstein felt connected to the other even tho he barely knew the boy?       He had no idea.

The fact that he thinks about those bloody eyes all the times can't be healthy.

Neighter can be the weird obsession he has snice resently.

He loves looking at Raizel. And no,not just his face. Every inch of him seems like a fine piece of art to the blond. And he can't help it.  
  
"Should we watch something on the TV?" Asked Frankenstein,breaking the silence.

" ...." a gentle nod.

He was so used to the other that he already saw that coming. He smiled as he got up and went to the living room with the Royal following behind.  
  
 Rai could swear that those blue eyes held the beauty of ocean and skies combined with the finest sapphires. The eyes were dangerously addicting and Cadis felt as if he was the addict that would do anything just to see them. They had so much life and emotions in them that Raizel could swear that he could feel it. Feel every emotion he saw in those eyes. Feel the very life in them.  
  
He sat besides the blond on the white couch as the other played the TV and flipped the channels,searching for something to spike his interest but Raizel couldn't even bother to look at the screen. Instead,he looked at the mans eyes. Those eyes looked better than the sky itself. The blue in them was deep and yet so soft that Rai can't help but shiver. The blond looked at him in concern  
  
"Are you cold?" Frankenstein asked when he noticed the other shiver.

Rai,emberessed that he was caught staring just nodded his head not wanting to go further in this conversation

"Wait here." Said the man as he put down the remote and walked to his room.

Afew moments later Frankenstein came back with a fuzzy white blanket and put it around the ravenhead who could only blink in suprise.

This certanly wasn't what he expected.

Nonethless he closed his eyes and snuggled the fluffy blanket that was now around him. It smelled so calming that he had to inhale the scent deeply before openning his eyes again to see the blond grinning from ear to ear. He hid his head in the blanket from the embarrassment as the blond sat besides him.

"You can lay down if you want." Said Frankenstein while still grinning like an idiot.

He flipped through the channels until he found some horror clichè. He then put the remote down yet again his eyes glued to the screen.

 

The ravenhead glanced at the blond then looked back at the screen with a soft smile playing on his lips. This was better than sitting at the mansion but he just hoped that he won't have to destroy the home he made here....would he have to do that?

No,better question.

Could he do that even if he had to?

The anxiety tried to sneak up on Rai but instead he inhaled deeply the calming scent of the blanket and looked at the screen.

 

No.

He won't have to do it.

Not this time.

 

He closed his eyes and the TV became just the background noise for him.                       

He was tired.                                                 

Both physically and mentally.

He just wants a break.

Just a break.

He wants to get a taste of the life he could never have...is it too much to ask for? Probably....

* * *

 

  
Minutes passed and Frankenstein could sense waves of anxiety coming from the other. And he was pretty sure that it wasn't from the badly produced horror movie,no this was probably the ghosts of his past haunting him.

 

And Frankenstein knew that feeling all too well.

 

The anxiety started fading away and he felt light pressure on his shoulder. He was suprised to find out that Rai had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The blond puts his hand underneath Raizels head and moves it to his lap gently. When he took a better look at the face he noticed a small tear going down his face. Frankenstein frowned as he wiped the tear away. He felt like his life belonged to this person for some reason...

Raizels skin was extremly smooth.

He gently ran his finger over the rosy lips,his breath uneaven,the plumpy flesh was even softer than it looked.

His hand quickly retreated as if it was burn by something

This was the prettiest,kindest being he's ever met until now.

Frankenstein wondered for a bit why did he feel his heart skip at the realization but then he saw the beautiful black locks that he wanted to run his hand through snice the day the boy got close to him. He softly ran his hand through the silky hair as he pulled the blanket over the boys shoulder.

Raizel was so alluring even now that the ravenhead was sound asleep that the blond questioned himself for his own intentions towards the poor innocent body that Frankenstein held so close to himself     

Just why did he have these weird thoughts about the boy?

He glanced towards the screen as his hand continued running through the smooth hair. All he knew was that this handsome creature has captured his interest. The sad yet so beautiful creature that was full of pain and kindess,that has seen everything and yet experienced nothing,that had so much yet so little to live for.  
  
He'll hold on to Raizel and he won't let the other fade away from him. He was far too precious to the man for the reasons unknown to even Frankenstein himself.  
  
The peace he felt right now couldn't be described by words if he was honest. The silence was broke by the doors openning really loudly and a very excited Tao running to the living room "Boss! The movie was great! We met Seira and Regis as-" "Shhh!" The blond shushed the other as he pointed at a sleeping Rai in his lap

"Oh..." the hacker seemed embaressed for a moment befire Frankenstein chuckled "

"'ll just bring him to bed and then you can tell me all about it." Said Frankenstein as he picked up the sleeping ravenhead.  
  
He then carried the Royal to his room and laid the boy on the bed. The red eyes were softly closed and the face completly relaxed. It was little to say that Frankenstein was glowing with admiration for the Royal. From the milky skin to the ruby eyes everything was perfect.

The blond kneeled infront of the bed and took a moment to admire the flawless face. How did the nature make this ideal being,he wondered as his hand found its way to the soft,smooth cheek.

 

  
  
Raizel was awake snice the hacker bust through the door but he pretended he was asleep,grateful for every moment of attention from the blond man. Yes,he was greedy for pretending to be asleep,but he couldn't help it. The ravenhead enjoyed the sensation of being close to the blond for the reason unknown to himself.

Besides,Frankenstein seemed to enjoy his presence as well.

The man was calm and there was no dark aura around him,Rai even dared to say that Frankenstein liked spending time with him as well.

The other didn't seem like the type of a person that'd fall asleep infront of anybody,let alone a stranger he agreed to take in.

A stranger that _**killed**_ his own brother and friends and was supposed to be only a patient for the blond Raizel reminded himself. He felt a soft frown pulling at his lips but he supressed it,not wanting to draw suspicion. He felt a soft touch on his cheek and soft breath on his skin. The red eyed boy held in an intake of breath and let the other stroke his skin,happy for the gentle yet strong touch.

* * *

 

Soon,too soon for Raizels liking,the hand pulled away and he heard the door close.

The ravenhead lets himself cuddle the sheets and get more comfortable as he lets the tiredness take him to his dreamland,filled by his past probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof yup. This is the longest chapter for now. Sorry for not posting oftenly but...im busy ;_;....
> 
> If you see any typos etc please point them out!💞💞💞


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this is finally a new chapter,it took me quite some time to post it but hey,we're all busy sometimes am i righr ;(? Anyways i took the small event that happened between Rael and Frankenstein and re-edited it. I really hope you'll enjoy it,so far I'm pretty proud of this A.U xD
> 
> Anyways if you see any typos/etc please point them out!💞💞💞💞>.>

Afew days have passed and both Raizel and Frankenstein seemed happier,closer and most important healthier over the time. Both were eating and sleeping normally,Frankenstein didn't overwork himself and Raizel didn't stare out of his window the whole day,instead he actually took time to hang out with Seira,Regis and the others from their class.  
  
You could say everything was going smooth,well untill it wasn't.  
  
Raizel was sitting in his chair sipping on his tea when he felt a rather large amount of dark aura from a part of the town. He quickly found out it was coming from the Dark Spear which could destroy the whole area and even harm the humans. Even worse Frankenstein was in great danger of being devoured over by his own weapon.  
  
The ravenhead sighs and lets the teacup rest on the table as he quickly,but gracefully,runs out of the house to try,and help Frankenstein with whatever trouble he was currently having. He had tomove quickly if he wanted to be there in time before Frankenstein went berserk.  
  
When he arrived to his destination he saw a young Kertia attack Frankenstein with his,none complete,Soul Weapon. Rai gasped but not because he was worried that Frankenstein might get hurt but because of the fact that the man looked like he was going to kill the other. No. Raizel wouldn't allow it. Frankenstein would feel guilty afterwards and he did not want that to happen. He quietly walked to the duo and stood in the middle as they prepared to strike eachother down

"Stop. **I did not grant you premission to move**." Said Raizel in a commanding voice  
  
  
" _ **Kneel.**_ " His voice held so much power that Frankensteins mind went blank. He dropped to his knees infront of Rai and so did the young Royal

"What..What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded the brat

 

" _ **I**_   _ **did** **not** **grant** **you premission to speak**_." Said the ravenhead furriously.

"Okay,now," he said as he turned to the blue eyed man who was struggling against the power of he words that Raizel just mouthed.

The dark purple skin was covered in wounds,boosted healing abilites trying to close them as the rich,thick,red liquid ran down from...everywhere 

' _He seems to be in alot of pain_..' the ravenhead thought as he made up his mind.

He cut his finger on the others blade,just enough to bleed and brang it to the others mouth.  
  
Franenstein felt his world crash when the blood came in contact with his tongue. He felt power twirling around him and frankly it made him quite dizzy. He was not sure when he passed out but soon enough he felt nothing,heard nothing,and saw nothing but the thick,thick darkness. He lets his eyes close and falls to the ground. Raizel,worryingly,catches the blond

" _ **You"**_ He said as he turned to the young Kertia " **Now have premission to speak.** " He said as he ran his fingers over Frankensteins wound on the mans shoulder

"R-Raizel-nim i did not know you knew the man i just-!" Raizel only raised his hand after he healed Frankensteins wounds and glared. Hard.

"You just attacked a friend of mine. Your reason?" He asked,not in the mood for the talk,just wanting to help his friend.

"I-I thought he'd done something to you and the Lord! We've heard nothing from neighter you or the Lord in weeks!" Cried out the other

"...Didn't the Lord write to you that we'll be staying here for awhile..." asked Raizel as he gently ran his hand over Frankensteins blond hair

"Uh...No...?" Said the young Royal

".....Come with us then." Said the ravenhead as he picked up the passed out blond and slowly walked away. He fastened his movements,pleased that the other didnt question him as he followed.

* * *

 

When they arrived Tao was the first person who spoke up

"Boss we ran out of milk-Holy shit!" Yelled the boy as he ran towards Raizel who still held Frankensteins passed out body in his arms

"Boss! What happened?!" Yelled the hacker,furriously,

"Nnn..." the blond stirred and opened his eyes

"Tao yell in my ear again and I'm going to trow you out of the window..." he growled as he took a moment to relase that he was in Raizels arms. He panicked a little bit but remembered what happened,he then glared at the Royal who dared to enter his house

" _You._ Why the hell are you here?" Asked the blond glaring at him

"No low life like you shall speak to a Royal like that!" Yelled the boy

And Frankenstein could swear to god he's going to murder the other in cold blood,the dark aura around him already appearing

"Frankenstein." Said Rai as he lets him to his feet but still holds him by his hand. "Calm down." Said the ravenhead as he tried to reasure his friend.

"Rael Kertia. You should not speak to others that way." Said the Lord as he walked inside of the room in his PJs which had pink paws and kittens on it

"M-M'Lord?" The boy curiously asked as he gasped at the sight before him

"Yes that's me,the worlds coolest Lord! Hahaha!" The Lord said as he flopped on the couch

"Why're ya here? Missed me already?" Asked the Lord with a smirk

"We...we didn't know where you were...so i was sent here...?" The boy almost asked him

"Oh...shoot,i knew i forgot something!" The Lord sighed and made his way to Rael

"Now,as you see we're fine so go before Frankenstein rips your throat out my boy!" Said the Lord with a giggle

"Th-that lowlife killing me? Oh please!" Rael almost laughed

"Frankenstein." Said Raizel as he squeezed the hand harder. Frankenstein growled but kept his ground due to a very worried ravenhead besides him

"You. Leave my house before i beat you to dust." Said Frankenstein and if looks could kill,Rael would be dead. But Rael,the brat he was,only snarled and turned around with a snarky remark which made Frankenstein want to trow his Girlfriend and let her have a taste of the blond bitch.

"So what made ya so beat Franky? Is Peacock-san getting weak?" Purred the Lord as he returned to the couch like a lazy cat

"Piss off bugger,it was Rai who stopped me from ripping the boys throat out or atleast giving him to the Dark Spear." Remarked Frankenstein as he snarled

"Is that true,Raizel?" Asked the Lord,concern written allover his face

"Yes," said Raizel looking at Frankenstein

"Did you use your powers?" Asked the Lord yet again,his frown appearing

"Yes," anwsered Raizel with a soft smile

 

"...." the Lord fell quiet while his frown deepened as he looked away

  
'Weird...what's up with the buggers expression..' thought the blond until the soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts  
  
"Frankenstein. You need to rest." Said Raizel as he lets go of the others hand and the blond suddenly feels cold

"Worry not,I'm fine." Said Frankenstein as he tried to brighten the other with a smile

".....I'd still appreaciate it if you took rest." Said Raizel as he walked to their,still shared,room. And Frankenstein,soon enough, followed with a new cup of tea snice,he noted, the ravenhead didn't even have the time to finish his tea before rushing to him...he kind of felt guilty... "Raizel." Said the blond as he knocked once then entered the room.

 

The ravenhead looked pale,paler than usual,he notes. He slowly makes his way to the red eyed beauty and puts the tea on the night stand next to the bed. 'I stink...' he thought as he hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After taking a short,hot shower he returned to the room,wearing new pair of clothes snice the old ones were ripped and stained by his blood. He was pathetic.  
  
When he arrived to the room he softly,but firmly knocked on the doors. After awhile he entered.

What caught him off guard was Raizel suddenly coughing,hard,and coughing up blood,nonethless. He worryingly rushed over and cleaned the others mouth with the white towel that he was carrying

"Are you okay?" The blond asked,knowing that the other is far from okay

"Yes,I am." Lied the ravenhead

 

"......" Frankenstein couldn't help but feel hurt because the other didn't want to talk to him about his health but one thing he knew he's going to do is that he will ask the Lord about it.

He  **knew** the other had an idea of what was going on with Raizel.  
  
He excused himself and walked out of the room,leaving a very confussed and sick-looking Rai behind him.

When he finally arrived at the doors of his room he didn't bother with knocking and just entered

"Tao your new tablet is on the-Oh!" The Lord squicked as he noticed Frankenstein standing on the door frame

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Frankenstein,not in the mood for chitchat

 

 

 **_Silence. Sickening silence._ ** _Until.._

 

"I..." the Lord started hasitently  "Have no idea what you mean..." he continued

"Cut the bullshit. I just saw him coughing up blood." Said Frankenstein as he glared daggers inside the others head. The new information seemed to suprise and make the others eyes turn from concerned to mortified

 

"He...you shouldn't  have let him use his powers!" The Lord cried out as he,quite literally, almost suffocated himself with his pillow

 

"Wha..what do you mean?" Asked Frankenstein,guilt already stabbing him

 

"He...he's the Noblesse. We,Royals,are oftenly called Nobles. The Lord,aka me,is called the Lord of all Nobles of course but there is a being above even us,Nobles. It's the Noblesse. Raizel...he has the hard duty of being the protector and the killer of his own kind,he has great powers that have no limit but when he uses them....." the Lord trailed off and Frankenstein almost growled in frustration

 

"But,what?" Asked the blond,not in the mood for these games.

 

 

"But..." the Lord seemed to be on the verge of having a breakdown by now

 

 

"But,What?!" Growled Frankenstein as he almost lets his aura grow around him

 

"But his power requires his lifespawn in return!" Yelled the Lord angrly hugging the pillow closer

"I wished for him to be the next Lord,as to not take on such a hard duty on himself,but no! He has to take his responsibility when he aches not to!" Whined the Lord and Frankenstein seemed to be struck.

This creature,kind,magnificent,beautiful creature,has used his lifespawn in order to save Frankensteins soul and sanity? Because Frankenstein got overly frustrated and almost killed his dead best friends son? Oh boy. Guilt was a bitch 

  
"Is...is there anything..i can do to help him?" Asked the blond trying not to sound hopeful

"I...Yes." the Lord started deep in thoughts "He gave you his blood if im right?" Asked the Lord as his frown deepened

"Yes." Frankenstein shot right back,wanting to get to the point already

"Well...then..have you heard of Bonds?" Asked he blond as he blinked his red eyes at the other

"No." Said Frankenstein in all honesty.

"Well bonds are based on a connection between souls and minds. It forms a bond between...you could say a Master and a Servant. Both sides would be bonded until the end of their lifes. The pros of the Bond would be energy you get,even if you were about to be bonded with a Noble you would feel great power passing through you,but being half bonded with the Noblesse,must have been what made you so weak that you..passed out." He paused " The true contract of soul is formed when the two people forming the contract agrees to enter the bond willingly." Added Lord

"Okay now how the hell does the Bond benefit Rai?" Asked the blond,his clear blue eyes turning stormy.

"For one,he might get some of his lifespawn returned to him,second thing is that it would grant him access to your power as well. It would...make him stable you could say. And it would bring the two of you even closer. Not only mind,but your souls will tingle in understanding of the other and well it would help both of you. Bonds like this are a good thing for people like the two of you." Said the Lord,looking at the blue eyes with his own red ones

"What do you mean "People like the two of us?"" Asked the blond as he took a breath

 

"You're both trying to keep away from others Frankenstein. Both of you run from any,and every bond because you think you'll lose it because of your power. Feeling like an outcast was never an alien feeling to Raizel and i think you're the same." The Lord spoke in a soft tone 

"...Alright. How do i make the Bond...complete?" Asked Frankenstein after afew seconds

"...You drank his blood. Now he must drink your." Said the Lord "Now you must think that it's disguisting,like drinking blood from a sweaty neck or, in your case,a wet mouth on your neck,sharp fangs piercing through your skin,but it doesn't have to be that way. It can be even a drop of blood." Said the Lord and an idea popped in Frankensteins head.

 

  _Tea_.   He can cut his finger and put his blood in Raizels tea. He wouldn't even notice! Yes. But when? Raizel already drank his tea tonight...maybe..tommorow when they both get back from school? Yes. **That's it!**

 

 

Frankenstein,with his mind made up,decided to go to his and Raizels shared room,to possibly get some good sleep. When he was infront of the doors he softly knocked,just like always,and walked in after waiting awhile

"....." when he took his time to admire the soft,but sad, features of the ravenheads face he felt his heart sink. He took a step foward and towards the boy,not knowing why. "..." Rai didn't bother looking from his window as he took a gentle breath

" I've been watching you" the voice rang through the room,gentle yet firm

",For some time" Rai continued singing softly as he stares at the stars

"Can't stop staring at those oceans eyes" he softly raises his voice

"Burning cities and," a draw of breath "napalm skies" a small,brief pause then

"Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes" he said,turning around and looking in Frankensteins eyes directly

"Your ocean eyes" he sang with a gentle pulling of his lips,which could be described as a smile.

Frankensteins breath hitched,and if this was death he was more than happy to go to hell. After the small part of the song Raizel continued to stare into the sapphires,openning his mouth "You know,"

The voice started,so quietly but it was as loud as a train in Frankensteins ears

"When the song played i had no idea why but i thought of you. Shinwoo was the one who played it after school,others mocked him because of his obssesion with the singer but i found her voice pleasent." Said Rai with a hint of his smile still there.

 Frankenstein felt like he was going to die.

 

The voice of his soon to be Master was absolutely stunning.

"I....do you wish to intend school tommorow?" Asked Frankenstein after a moment to recollect himself

"...." a soft nod

"Are you sure?" Asked the blond,the unpleasent memory of Raizel coughing up blood still making its way to Frankensteins mind

"...Yes." said the ravenhead with a reassuring smile

"Okay then,we should get some sleep." Said the blond as he smiled innocently,his plan flashing through his mind

He'll help the other even if he has to force his blood down Rais throat

* * *

 

  
When the day started Frankenstein felt overwhelmed,excited and nervous.

What would Raizel say?

 

Were they both ready for the Bond?

 

Will Frankenstein fuck it up?

 

They would be content enough right?

 

Yes.

 

He already made his mind up. This was the only right thing to do.

* * *

 

More time went by and Frankenstein was getting rather...annoyed. The time was passing way too slowly for his liking,he thought as he sat in his chair in the living room. He just arrived home,feeling way too distracted to do piles of paperwork awaiting for him in his office. The blond alarmed Tao about it and the hacker will most probably do it himself.

A soft knock followed by Seira and Regis entering and Rai walking behind them slowly snapped Frankenstein out of his thoughts.

 

_Huh._

This was unusual

 "Back so soon?" Asked Frankenstein marking his confussion and concern with curiosity

"...Uh.." Regis started,not knowing what to say.

"There was a small...problem you could say." Said Seira as she squeezed Regis' shoulder lighty but reassuringly

"Huh?" By this point,Frankenstein took off his glasses and stared at the trio "What...problem?" Asked the blond

"Well..." started Seira but soon enough Raizel stopped her "I happened to feel weak and coughed a bit." Said the ravenhead,oh so clearly hiding something.

"But you also-" Regis was stopped by Raizels look of 'please-don't-tell-him' look that made him drop his gaze to the floor

"...Okay then." Frankenstein said as he stood up,not buying this for a second.

"I'll prepare you some tea." Said the blond with a large grin forming on his face.

Regis and Seira shared a look,knowing that the grin only meant eighter you're-fucking-screwed or I-have-a-bad-idea-that-sounds-good and they both hoped to god it was the second for their own safety.

  
  
 "....." Raizel seemed in daze for a moment as he stared after the other,relived that the blond didn't seem to notice that he was hiding something.

"I'll be in my room..." he said as quietly as he could and went upstairs.

It was M-21s free day which meant it was his turn to show the Lord around the town. Rael seemed to finally relase that they weren't in danger and probably went back to report it to Raskreia who was seemingly worried for her father. Finally some peace. His own health at the moment wasn't the best,because of his last battle with his brother and friends,this little incident made it only a bit worse and he couldn't say that he has long to live in Nobles years.

 

Heck even in humans years.

 

But he planned on doing everything in his power to just take a grasp of the life that was given to him here,and he made it his duty to help Frankenstein control the evil thing that he had to hold close to himself and fight with it.

 

The ravenhead entered his room and headed for the chair infront of the window that he loved staring out of. He  **has to** help the blond.

In brief panick and fear,he,the Noblesse, had made half assed contract with someone who probably had no idea what it even meant and he felt embaressed. No,he wouldn't mind being in contract with Frankenstein but he didn't even ask the other if he wished for the power. It was for the sake of Frankensteins own sanity that he's done it in the first place so that meant it was okay....right?

A soft knock on the already opened door is what snapped him back to reality.  
  
The blond went closer to him and handed him the tea he made.

"Are you feeling better now?" It had around few drops of his blood inside and it would be more than enough,according to the Lord.

"Ah..." the other turned around

"I bought back the tea again." The blond said with a smile.

The boy bought the cup closee to his lips and sipped on the tea

"The tea..tastes a bit different" said the ravenhead as he looked at Frankenstein

"R-Really? I did make a different brand of tea so...." the other nervously tried

"Frankenstein." He heard that beautiful voice,and suddenly he felt a drop of sweat form on his forhead

"As of now,you have made a contract bound to your soul." Said Raizel,his red eyes shinning brightly. "Do you agree with the terms?" Asked the ravenhead

 

'He...knew?

 

Frankenstein felt Raizels energy flying around him and suddenly he felt weak to his knees. His eyes widened before softening, as he fell to his knees the only words that he could say outloud were  "Yes,Master."

He bowed to his Master with a gentle,soft,honest and dare Raizel say  **beautiful** smile covered his Bondeds gorgeous face as the look of pure bliss made its way to it.

Blue sapphires and red rubbies were shinning togheter brightly,into a never ending staring contest while the two just stared at eachother with soft,yet undeniable string from before,turning into a strong,firm but yet such a gentle rope tying them togheter.

 

And  **neighter**  would complain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! :D there's going to be another work posted soon,and I'll just say it's going to be for my naughty readers! ;D
> 
> Anyways if you see any typos/etc please point them out!💞💞💞💞💞>.>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: spoilers for chapter 143-145, be safe! 💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh my god! Im so sorry for not updating but i was having so many problems in real life that I've taken a break from internet.....i hope you guys understand it,and i hope yall like this chapter!
> 
> P.S I made it a bit longer than usual as an apology ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you see any typos etc please do tell! 💞💞💞

Raizels eyes were glued to the blue abyss that stared right back at him,half lidded and oh so captivating,his breath hitches in his throat and for the first time in centuries he feels overpowered.

 

The Bond between them;the memories,thoughts,feelings,pain,happiness,  past,present,thoughts of future,everything was simply...indescribable.

Overwhelming even.

From the look on the blonds face,he felt exactly the same.

 

  
Frankenstein struggled as his knees felt even weaker,and even tho he was already on his knees,on the floor,he felt like he was falling. Falling into a bottomless pit. The feelings,the intense saddness,everything,was flowing through him and he could swear that this was hell and heaven,sin and delight,amazing and painful,everything he feels at the moment is everything that Raizel felt in the past and Frankenstein can't help but whimper slightly from such intense pain going through his very being. Raizel pressed his gentle but firm hand to his locks and all the weight from his shoulders was gone,lifted by its owner and the blond leaned into the touch,eager for it,begging even.

"Frankenstein..." the ravenhead breathed,the name falling out of the alluring lips like some sort of a mantra.  
  
His Master kneeled infront of him and hugged him close,letting his want get the better of him,but not regretting it for a second. Frankenstein gladly returned the affection and hugged back without a care in the world. It has been so long snice he could be affectionate with another alive being that it was almost painful. He hugged back gently,giving Raizel time to back away if he wanted,his heart beating so fast that he felt dizzy,but after his hands found the others waist as the ravenheads arms locked around the blonds neck Frankenstein could breath. Everything was so clear again and the heartbeat against his own was so,so calming that the blond lets go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.  
  
"Master..."  his beautiful Bonded called,pure bliss clear in his voice.

"......" Rai couldn't bother with words. They were useless anyways,now that they shared this curse,this blessing,it was everything Raizel needed and nothing he wanted but now...now that he had it he can't let go,he won't let go. Instead of speaking to his Bonded he simply lets his soul speak to Frankensteins and the blond is more than happy. The pale hands travelled from Frankensteins neck to his hair and they just stayed there until Raizel pulled back,looked at Frankenstein and smiled. The sweetest,charming smile Frankensteins eyes have ever seen. And he lets a smile appear on his own face,happy to be accepted by his friend,Master,and god.

The most powerful human that never bowed to anyone has finally found someone that could and would keep him grounded. The thought itself sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but keep the goofy smile on his face as he slowly stood up,offered his hand to his Master and helped the other up.

  
  
Raizel dusted himself off,so did Frankenstein. Their happiness was still present,so were the smiles that seemed to brighten up the entire room. Raizel returned to his chair and sipped on his tea,and if you'd ask him if it tasted disguisting,because of his Bondeds blood in it,he'd look at you with confussion.

The tea itself only had a sweet metalic taste in it that seemed heavenly on his tongue. He glanced at his Bonded who looked at him in adoration before he bowed,and stimply stood there,staring at a very happy Raizel who took a look at the world that seemed so much brighter than before,he sat there,happly and calmly,like he had no worry in this world. He could feel the blood running through his Bondeds veins,hear Frankensteins heartbeat. And best of all,the bond allowed him to know when the other was disstressed,or in this case,happy. Sure,Raizel knew how bonds worked but to feel it like this,it was something that he simply couldn't explain. 

* * *

 

When Raizel finished his tea,he glanced at his Bonded for a moment and thought about what had happened with Rael recently. Deeply in thoughts he hadn't noticed the blond frown and head closer to him

 

"Are you okay,Master?" Asked Frankenstein,worried

 

"Ah...yes. I was just thinking." Said the ravenhead with a reassuring smile

 

"..About..?" Asked the blond tilting his head

 

"Well....i was thinking about your latest meeting with the young Kertia." The ravenhead said,trying not to offend the other

 

"..What about it?" Curiously asked the human

 

"Well...snice your weapong is dangerous when your mind is hazy with anger and bloodlust...i was thinking about..." Rai hesitated for a moment but his Bondeds curious look told him to carry on

"...putting a seal on your powers." Said Raizel with a shameful look covering his face. He knew that his Bonded wasn't his slave and that he could make his own desicions and such but...he just didn't want the blond to do something reckless...

"....I consent." Said the blond as he looked down

"......"

 

"........."

"...What?" The ravenhead seemed confussed

 

 "...You can do it." He said,not looking up

 

"...Are you sure?" Asked Raizel,trying not to pressure the blond

"..." a soft nod was enough for the Noblesse as he got up from his chair

"Frankenstein. I now put a seal on your powers." The ravenhead said,his voice firm

 

"Yes, Master.." the blond said as he bowed and exited the room shortly after

* * *

 

When Frankenstein arrived to the kitchen,looking for something to eat,he noticed that they needed to go and buy groceries. The blond sighed and headed to the living room

"Takeo,I'll head to the store." He said when he noticed the sniper petting Tao with one hand while his other arm laid across the hackers stomach,Ah young love. He knew that Takeo still didn't really trust him,even after all this time,but he didn't blame the other. Infact,he was happy. He felt like it would be the right thing to do.

"Okay boss." Said the boy as he continued playing with the others hair while M-21 took a sip of his drink and sighed,he was clearly annoyed by the boys showing their affection infront of him while the silverette just tried to watch the TV for once

 

"Oh and don't kill eachother." Added Frankenstein with a small smile as he made his way out. Regis only hmp-ed and continued washing the dishes while Seira smiled gently at her brother who looked away embaressed

_______________________________  
  
When Frankenstein finished his shopping and headed back from the store he noticed a weird ass blond guy with glasses and a creepy ass smile,and no there was no mirror on the street. This guy had a slightly darker skin and short hair 'The energy from his body....No doubt he's no ordinary man,' thought the blond as he stared at the other

"Is there something you want from me?" Asked the blond with a glare

 

"Yes. I am here to offer you something." Said the other while fixing his glasses

 

"Do you..." he started as Frankenstein sharpened his glare "Wanna be a star?" Asked the unknown man

 

"What?" Asked Frankenstein,confussed as hell

 

"What do you say?" The other shot back

 

"....." the blond tried to stay quiet as he stared at the other

 

"I'm sure this sudden suggestion may come to you as a shock." Said the other,his creepy smile still present "But the person I am serving would like to meet you." The male said again,closing his golden eyes

"If you come with me I will make you a star." He started again

"With your stunning features,mysterious aura...we can make you a world star. We can make it happen." He said fixing his glasses

 

"...." Frankenstein stayed quiet,his glare still present

 

"What do you want? A house,a car,or girls? We will give you everything you want." Said the man again 

"How do you like my offer?" The stranger asked,openning his eyes

 

"This...doesn't seem to be a joke." Said Frankenstein

 

"Ha ha~ of course not." Said the other

 

"Then I'll respectfully decline your offer." Frankenstein stated

 

"I knew it wouldn't work.." started the blond

"She said not to harm you so i tried to talk it over with you." The stanger added "Well i guess it was also for my own pleasure." He added again 

  
Frankensteins eyes widened when he looked behind the other to see a strange thing with a mask right behind

"This is.." he started

 

"Please do not be afraid of the smoke." The other interrupted

"It won't do any harm to your body. It will only make you listen to my orders." He added

 

"Krgh-"

 

"Don't worry everything will be fine. You will soon feel relaxed, haha" the stranger finished "Let's go now. We wasted too much time. She doesn't like waiting." The blond said,and Frankenstein followed him, saying nothing,pretending to be fully in a trans.

"Good thing we got something she likes." Finished the other.

* * *

  
"Oh my gosh..." the woman gasped as she carassed Frankensteins cheek "So...beautiful..." she continued

"This atmospehere and silhouette...how can i express this feeling?" Aris wondered outloud

 

"I'm glad you like it,Dr." The blond said,smugly. 

 

"I really do like him. Good work Yuuri." The girl said as she hugged Framkensteins form with a small smile

 

"Oh no not at all. I was just doing what was supposed to do." Said Yuuri,returning the smile

 

"Which expiriment will suit this beautiful piece?" wondered the girl outloud "It should be an magnificent expiriment that suits his beautiful features. I can't think of a good experiment." She continued,her stare distant "What to do..." meanwhile Frankenstein just looked at her,still pretending to be under...control of the blond?

They were both so cheeky and Frankenstein can't wait to rip their throats out and leave them in pieces- "You will find one. Don't be too anxious." Said Yuuri snapping Frankenstein out of his thoughts.

 

 **Ah.** _Right._ Everything's better if they don't suspect a thing.

"You're right. I hope I can think of one quickly." Said Aris "It's frustrating to have this beautiful piece of art infront of me and just wait." She huffed out

* * *

  
"M-21 let me ask you something." Said Takeo to the silverette as they got on the balcony to take a break from all the noise on the inside.

 

"What?" Asked the werewolf 

 

"The reason you're here...does it have anything to do with Crombel?" Asked the purple haired man.

 

"I can say for sure that Crombel is not in the picture." He anwsered truthfully

 

"It was strange that you had no idea that I betrayed The Union the time i first met you guys.... Because Crombel knew... " M-21 added 

 

"I was suprised to hear that you are a traitor to The Union." Said the other calmly

"He destroyed all the files related to you and didn't report that you are a traitor.... i wonder what Crombel is up to." Takeo continued

"Then you have a personal deal with Frankenstein?" He asked,glancing towards the silverette

 

"A deal?" Asked M-21,a bit cunfussed

 

"Did he help you in exchange for The Union's infromation?"  Explained the other,awating the anwser.

 

"Not at all. I was a failed experiment of The Union known as a disposal. You should know the kind of clearanece I had. I only know so much about The Union" He anwsered quietly.

 

"Right..Is he helping you out without expecting anything in return?" Takeo asked curiously

 

"That's what I'm wondering." Anwsered the other 

 

"Do you trust him?" Asked the other in a serious tone

 

"I heard he saved Tao from Crans. I owe him big time for saving my life as well." He added,the thought of his little cute hacker dead,or even worse,alive and grieving for him was absolutely terrifying.  

 

Their conversation continued over time but it ended with both of them agreeing that the life here is much better than the life they've had and even tho the people they've lost cannot show them the right way they are sure that this is the path. Even tho Frankenstein can be creepy,extremly when you mess his house up,he was still kind to them. He let them stay under his roof, and even gave them jobs. The newest addiction to their household,the new boy, Rai was completly opposite of Frankenstein. He was a closed off person who liked his personal space and the kind of person that was hard to read. They all felt like...they could and must trust him tho for some weird reason. And it seemed like Raizel gained Frankensteins trust as well. Enough for Frankenstein to call the ravenhead Master...which is weird to everyone but they're...too scared to even ask Frankenstein about it after they've seen his powers and rage. He can be fucking _**terrifying**_.

* * *

 

  
"Did something really happened?" Asked the sileverette

 

"Well he did tell us he would be back soon." Said Regis

 

"He went to get groceries at 4:03PM." Added Seira

 

"It's been four hours already. Shouldn't he be here by now?" Asked M-21

 

"I can't reach him." Seira added

 

"That's really strange..." said M-21 puzzled

 

"He must have his reasons." Takeo argued

 

"Yeah,he could be late. I think you guys are going overboard." Said Tao,taking his lovers side.

 _ **"If**_ it was someone else,I would've understood. But someone like _him_ would have called if he'd be late." Argued M-21

"He at least notified one person." He added "And him not making dinner? Without a word? **Impossible**." He said with a blank stare

 

"No-now that you've said that..."  stuttered Tao.

Raizel took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes for a moment. The guilt for sealing his Bondeds power already eating him from the inside. Should he really search for Frankenstein? That would be invading his personal space...but the bond kind of nagged him a bit...he's really worried....then he thought about The Lord who,apperantly, had no worry in the world. The Lord,belive it or not, said that he would be staying over with Shinwoo and his friends. Dear god The Lord is just careless. He really hopes that his Bonded'll just break the seal if he's in a bad enough situation.

 

"If we can't reach a guy like that,this late..." said Tao  "Then...! Does that mean he got abducted or something?!?!" 

He screamed out,panicked

          ........ _who?_

           ................. _ **him?**_

 

All of them shared a look of pure terror,not for Frankenstein but for the poor fools who took him

* * *

 

"Which one should i choose~" Dr. Aris wondered outloud "Hmm...this would make him too weak this is not an option.." she said clicking on her computer "This may look good but his looks will change..this would shorten his life so i can't keep him around for long..."    Blaa blaah blaaaah! Enough of this bullshit already.

 

  He was getting _tired_. Frankenstein glanced her way yet again.

This was tiring. When will he slice them already?!

 

But that'd mean that he'd have to break his Masters seal......damn it!

"Which one do you prefer?" The dumb girl asked him,and...did she just hug him? Damn women and their attraction to him. Why does he attract batshit crazy bitches like this one? Well likes do attract. But he likes his partners black haired and sweet. Gentle and with a voice that can lure you in and the ruby eyes that can take your soul..wait did he just think that way about Rai? Great! This is making him insane,he swears to god! 

* * *

 

  
"Takeo! We have a problem!" Yelled Tao as he ran to his lovers side

 

"What's the matter?" Asked Takeo,concerned.

 

"The Union is investigating our death." The hacker said sweating.

 

"So what? Our mission was a secret,so the investigation would be a secret too." Said Takeo

 

"Yes but the problem is the person who came to investigate." This made the purple haired male gulp

 

"Who?" He asked,nervously

 

"Dr.Aris." this was enough to set Rai into the sea of worries. From what he's heard about the women,she was crazy. The whole Union seemed crazy. Others continued talking but it did not interest the ravenhead. Raizel almost slammed his teacup on the table as he got up and took his phone out. He texted his Bonded and decided that it was time to get back what's his. 

 

* * *

 

  
"Did you look into what Crombel was up to?" Asked Aris

 

"I did. But all files,at DA-5's safe house,were destroyed." Anwsered the tanned blond

"It was harder to find out because they were already in the process of gathering the data." He added

 

"That's irritating. It's most likely Crombel is behind all of this." Sulked the girl

 

  
  **RING RING**

  
All eyes snapped to Frankenstein as he took a glance at his phone. Master. This is it. It's officially show time.  
"Oops~ got a text." He said with a silly smile "Sorry to interrupt your  conversation." Added the blond happly "Don't mind me. I'll change it to vibrate. Ha ha~" Finished Frankenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay woo a cliffhanger,bUT IF YOU'VE READ THE MANGA you know what'll go down. Well...there will be a bit of a change but it'll be similar ;)
> 
> If you see any typos etc please point them out! 💞💞💞💞

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be too long but i really tried making it...similar yet different from the actual Noblesse. I really hope they are in character xD
> 
> Anyways if you see any typos etc please point them out, thank you! 💞💞💞^^


End file.
